<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anyone else losing their mind?!?!?!?! by Rowenna22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334747">Anyone else losing their mind?!?!?!?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowenna22/pseuds/Rowenna22'>Rowenna22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowenna22/pseuds/Rowenna22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anyone else losing their mind?!?!?!?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I just really need to get this out there. IS ANYONE ELSE STILL LAUGHING AND LOSING THEIR MINDS AT THAT 50 SHADES OF GRACE SCENE?!?! My roommate and i are still laughing about the carrot envy line and the look on the male dispatcher's face when he starts listening in is just 😘! </p><p>Also what do you think Grace said to Judd when they got home and asked each other about their days?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>